


Closets

by Shadowlions_yeet



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlions_yeet/pseuds/Shadowlions_yeet
Summary: "I'm tired of hiding in closets Amy. Literally and figuratively. I want to be able to be with you wherever. Not just for twenty minutes in a supply closet at work. I want you."





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia and I have spent most of our more romantic times in on-call rooms or in supply closets. So being in an actual bed at her house for once is definitely a pleasant change.

I smile as I lightly trace circles around Amelia's hip, "So when did you say your sisters are leaving? 'Cause as much as I love just laying here with you, I have to sneak out a some point."

"Yeah, Meredith should be leaving in like an hour or two, and Maggie's not gonna be gone 'till morning, but she's pretty oblivious so." She plants a kiss on my lips, "You're stuck with me for a bit."

"Oh no," I smirk, rolling over, placing me on top of her.

"Amelia! I need to talk to you!" My head shoots up at Meredith's voice, and the loud thump of her footsteps up the stairs.

"Shit." Amelia mumbles under her breath. "Um, you have to, uh, damn. She can't see you."

And that's how I ended up in the closet. Yes, the literal closet, hiding from my girlfriend's sister. Finally, Meredith leaves the room, and I get out.

"Well, that's the first time for literally being in the closet." I remark, sitting back on the bed.

"Yeah, sorry," Amelia puts her hand on mine, and gives me an apologetic smile.

"We should tell them," I burst out.

She looks at me questionably.

"I'm tired of hiding in closets Amy. Literally and figuratively. I want to be able to be with you wherever. Not just for twenty minutes in a supply closet at work. I want you." I rant. I look back over to her, and take a breath. "Do... do you want that?" I question, terrified of the answer.

"Yes, oh god yes," she says hurriedly. "I'm just... just scared I guess." she mumbles.

"What happened to the old Amelia, the 'fuck what you think'" I tease. She smiles weakly at me and shrugs.

I put my hand up to her cheek, "Hey it'll be okay."

She stands up, gathering her clothes, taking a deep breath. "Yeah I know. Now come on, get your clothes on lady, unless you want to tell my two very dear sisters we're dating while naked."

"Wait, we're doing this now?!" I stand up shocked.

She shrugs, "Might as well. If I don't do it now, I'm pretty sure I'll just keep putting it off."


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia looks like she's about to pass out, so I decide to take the lead as we walk through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Meredith and Maggie were currently residing.

"Hey," I say to them, as I nearly drag Amelia into the room by her hand.

"Oh hey!" Maggie looks up from her crossword, "When did you get here? I honestly don't remember you getting here Arizona, wow that's weird." Maggie continues to ramble on, completely oblivious. Meredith, however, is not oblivious, and has noticed Amelia clutching onto my hand like it's a lifeline.

"Arizona and I are dating!" Amelia blurts out. She takes a huge breath. "Well, I think we're dating? I mean, we never talked about it I guess um," she looks over to me. I giggle, "Yeah, you're my girlfriend." She smiles, and then turns her attention back to her sisters.

Meredith just smiles, but Maggie, however, looks like she was just told by the president that the moon landing was indeed actually a hoax.

"Wait." Maggie states with a completely serious face, "So that's who was helping you make all that noise earlier. I thought it was Owen, cause isn't he your not really boyfriend, sex friend thing...?" 

"Um, not anymore, long story." Amelia replies, looking over to Meredith nervously.

Maggie’s expression changed in a split second. ”Well that’s great! I’m glad you’ve found someone.” She got up to give us a hug.

”Well, sorry I’d love to talk more, but I really have to go. I’ll see you later though!” She exclaimes leaving the room.

"So... Mer," Amelia says hesitantly.

She looks up at us, "If you're looking for my acceptance, you already have it. I was just wondering how the hell I didn't figure this out. Cause looking back, whenever you too were in a room, you could cut the tension with a knife. Like, how did I miss this?"

I let out a little laugh. "Yeah."

"Well, sorry, but I have a patient I have to check on. You two have fun," Meredith walks out the door, while Amelia snickers.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask,

Her voice drops an octave as she whispers into my ear, "Oh I'm sure you have an idea."

 


End file.
